I'm Here to Hurt You
by lyss02
Summary: Someone from Lindsay's past comes back to mess her new life up with Danny...DL. Angst
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here to hurt you **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thank-you's to** skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

Rating: T

…………………………………….

Everything was going better than expected for Lindsay Monroe at the moment: she had a loving boyfriend, friends who were more like family to her, a job and to top it off, everything was in New York.

Soon things went into great overdrive when Danny Messer proposed to her while they were at a lab formal get together.

Soon things were slowing down and getting back to normal.

Lindsay woke up, thinking that it was a good day. She slowly sat up in bed and looked over to Danny who was still asleep. She lent down and kissed him, but soon realised he was awake.

"Come on, cowboy, its time to get ready." Lindsay said.

"Oh…can't we wait another five minutes?" Danny said.

"No, now get up." Lindsay started to get up and was out of bed.

Soon after much dismay Danny got out of bed and was getting ready himself.

An hour later they were both showered and had had breakfast and of course were dressed and were ready to go.

After arriving at the lab late, Mac made them do paperwork.

……………………………………………………………….

In Mac's office, Stella, Hawkes, Flack and Mac were sitting around talking about there cases when a man came in.

"Look, I need to speak to Lindsay Monroe, okay—" He was soon cut off by the secretary.

"I am so sorry Detective this man just can't take no for an answer."

"That's okay Ally, I'll deal with it." Mac instructed.

"Okay." and with that Ally left the room.

"How can we help—" Mac was cut off by Danny coming in the room.

"Hey Mac, we got a sample…Oh I'm sorry I didn't think that there was anyone in here."

"That's okay. So Mr…" Mac started.

"Jim…"

"Well, why you wanted to see Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"You wanna see Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Lin is my niece. We've been close for ages and I came here to surprise her." Jim said.

"So your name is Jim Monroe?" Stella asked.

"No, I married into the family. I married Lindsay's aunt." Jim said.

"Jim…Lindsay's never mentioned a Jim before." Danny said.

"That's cause Lin don't mention family to co-workers" Jim said, giving Danny an evil look.

"Yeah…but you think she would mention someone so important in her life to her fiancé?" Danny said giving Jim a smirk.\

"Lin's not engaged, trust me, I would know if she were."

"Well, you're looking at her fiancé right now." Danny said spreading his arms apart.

"I don't believe you." Jim said.

"Well, you should start…even ask Mac." Danny said.

Jim turned to Mac.

"Yeah, they got engaged about 2 months ago." Mac said.

"I want to see Lindsay now please." Jim said.

"Okay, just let me call her and tell her that you're here." Mac said.

"NO!" Jim shouted. "No, I want to surprise her! Can you just tell her that you have lead on a case or you need some help with something?" Jim said.

"Uh…yeah, sure." Mac said.

"Lindsay…could you come to my office? I have something I need you to look at…Okay, as soon as possible." Mac then hung up the phone then looked over at Jim who was retreating to the far end of the room.

Five minutes later Lindsay walked into Mac's office.

"Mac, what did you want me to look at?" Lindsay asked.

"Ah, well…" Mac started but was cut off by Jim.

"Hello, Princess." Jim said in a slow voice. Danny looked over at Lindsay who had no colour left in her face.

**TBC **

You liked it? You didn't? Tell me what you think….


	2. Hello Princess

**I'm here to hurt you **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks to **skilletswhisper06** for the Beta.

"Hello, Princess." Jim said in a low voice. Danny looked over at Lindsay who had no colour left in her face.

Lindsay just stood there not saying a word, looking like someone had just been killed in front of her. Jim slowly walked over to Lindsay and put his hand at the back of her neck then went close to kiss her cheek.

"Smile." He whispered from between his teeth.

Slowly a smile crept across Lindsay's face as she looked down.

Danny had no idea what was going on or what he was supposed to do. But he had an idea that there was some bad blood between Jim and Lindsay.

Stella got up when she noticed something wasn't right.

"Hey Lindsay we got to process that evidence." Stella said quickly as she started walking towards the door and in the process noticed that Lindsay hadn't moved. Stella looked at Lindsay who was slightly shaking and had gone paler by the minute.

Stella walked back over to Lindsay and noticed that Mac was giving Jim an evil look. _Something must be going on that Mac knows about _Stella thought as she put her arm casually around Lindsay's shoulder and directed her out of the room.

In Stella's office Lindsay was sitting down in Stella's chair and staring down at her hands. Lindsay hadn't said a word yet and that was scaring Stella.

"Linds, you know you can talk to me." Stella started but noticed the tears in Lindsay's eyes….

Back in Mac's office...

"I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Mac yelled at Jim.

"What the hells you problem, I have done nothing wrong!" Jim defended himself.

"Nothing wrong? I know what happened Lindsay told me, if you don't get out if here in the next ten seconds I will call security to escort you out of the building!" Mac ordered.

"Fine, I'm gone but tell Lin I will always be here." Jim said as he started to walk out the door.

"Mac, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"It's not my place to tell, Danny. You should ask Lindsay that question." Mac replied.

The tears started to fall like rain and Lindsay couldn't stop them. They just kept on coming and coming. She felt helpless like she did when she was fifteen.

"Linds, its okay let it all out." Stella reassured rubbing Lindsay's back.

Lindsay then started to look up when she saw Jim walk past the office leaving the building. Jim saw her and winked at her.

Lindsay then looked down instantly, trying to get him out of her head. Danny soon came barging through the door and knelt down in front of Lindsay.

Lindsay looked up slowly and Danny pulled her into a hug. She needed something that was strong, something that wouldn't sink something, that could bring her back down to solid ground and that something was Danny.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Really sorry about not updating quicker I promise that there will be more updating on the weekend. It's just school work has taken over my life. And sorry about the short chapter more to come in the next chapter. Hope you guys like, please read and review.


	3. Her Story

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

Thankyou's to **Skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

_ Danny soon came barging through the door and knelt down in front of Lindsay._

Lindsay looked up slowly and Danny pulled her into a hug. She needed something that was strong, something that wouldn't sink something, that could bring her back down to solid ground, and that something was Danny.

After a few minutes of silence Danny decided to talk.

"What's going on, Linds?" Danny asked, looking into the love of his life's tearing, bloodshot eyes. It hurt to see her like this, he wanted to take it away, he wanted to say 'It will all be okay' and it would.

Lindsay didn't know where to start, she had never told anyone about this except for the people that were involved. She tossed her head back in frustration and decided it would be best to tell everyone, especially Danny.

"Everything started when I was sixteen." Lindsay started telling the team. "My parents had gone away for a while on a much-needed vacation away from the ranch. So my aunt and uncle were going to come to the ranch look after it and me until my parents got back." Lindsay paused for a moment.

"So your uncle as in Jim?" Danny asked.

She nodded then looked up at Danny and his eyes told her to continue.

"He and my aunt never had kids. And I never really liked him, I remembered when I first met him I thought he was creepy. So when my mum told me that they were going to look after me I wasn't that thrilled. But I got over it because my aunt was there and I trusted her. "

"I remember coming home and it had been a week since my parents had left I had two friends with me. I remember walking through the front door and things didn't feel right but I didn't know what it was. I asked Jim where my aunt was…" Lindsay said

FLASHBACK

"Uncle Jim, where's Aunt Moree?" A sixteen year old Lindsay asked.

"She had to go visit a sick friend in…Chicago." Jim said. Lindsay didn't believe anything of what Jim said. She knew for a fact that her aunt had never been to Chicago, so how could she have friends there? All her friends were here in Montana.

"Okay well…we are just going to my bedroom." Lindsay said as her and her friends ran up the stairs and into her room.

"I don't believe him." Lindsay said as she sat down on her bed.

"And why is that?" Jamie one of her friends asked.

"What, you believe him?" Alicia, the other friend, asked her.

"Well…come on guys, why would he lie about something like that? Maybe they just had a fight and needed space." Jamie said.

"No, he's done something." Lindsay said.

"Lets investigate then." Alicia said.

"No way." Jamie said.

"Come on Jamie. What happens if he has hurt her?" Lindsay said looking her friend directly in the eye.

"Erg….fine." Jamie agreed.

The three of them walked through the house. Lindsay thanking God on the way that her uncle was asleep. They tiptoed into her Aunt and Uncles room, there were no signs of anything until they got into the bathroom. When they reached it there was blood everywhere, there were splatters of blood on the walls and a knife sitting in the bathtub where there was a pool of blood. But no body.

"Oh my God!" Jamie screamed but Alicia put her hand over Jamie's mouth to try and stop her from waking up Jim. Lindsay just stood there unable to move.

A few minutes later Jamie had calmed down as much as you can when you see a that much blood, and they went back into Lindsay's room.

"Linds," Alicia started "I think it would be good if you came home with me. My dad's home he can protect you until you parents get home."

"I need to find her." Lindsay said.

"Just leave it to the cops." Alicia said pulling Lindsay.

"No…please Alicia I really need to find…Please." Lindsay begged with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. But we all need to go together." Alicia agreed as they went back into Lindsay's room.

They decided to go out after Jim had gone to bed. Jamie and Alicia had called their parents and said that Lindsay would come home with one of them; they were just studying and didn't want to stop.

Lindsay tiptoed down the stirs with Jamie and Alicia close at her heals.

"I have no idea why we are doing this." said Jamie said as they started to walk through they paddocks.

They soon came across a bit of moved dirt, all three girls looked at each other then bent down and started digging with there hands.

They dug for twenty minutes when they came across a garbage bag.

"Lindsay, you can open it it's your aunt." Jamie said. Lindsay just looked straight up at her horrified.

"Jamie!" Alicia said sternly "I'll open it."

Alicia got out her father pocket knife slowly and made a hole in the plastic. She then ripped it open and screamed.

"What-what is it?" Lindsay asked.

Alicia didn't say anything but hurried away and was sick a few yards away from Lindsay and Jamie.

Jamie then grabbed Lindsay's hand and they moved over to the bag and they saw body parts. They were body parts of her aunt; her uncle had cut her aunt up and buried her in a paddock. Lindsay got up quickly and looked at her dirty hands. _What am I going to do _Lindsay thought but her thought were soon interrupted by someone she didn't want to hear from.

"Girls, what are you doing down here-"Jim soon stopped talking when he noticed what they had been looking at.

Lindsay looked up at her uncle and his eye's were full of evil.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you. I don't want your moms to know or even your dads. I don't want the priest at confession or your pets to know." He said, deeply threatening.

All three of the girls nodded there heads slowly.

"Now you two scat!" he said. Jamie and Alicia then looked over at Lindsay and walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh my God Lindsay!" Stella said putting a hand over her mouth.

Danny just held Lindsay protectively, feeling the anger build up inside of him.

"And that's just where the story begins." Lindsay said dryly with crying.

"Why don't we get you home, Lindsay." Danny said, getting up. Knowing she probably couldn't walk he picked her up and carried her to the car. He sat her down slowly and put her seat belt on.

"Linds, I'm just going to go back up and get a few things, you want me to lock the car?" Danny asked. Lindsay slowly nodded.

Danny walked through the lab and got back into the room where the rest of the team was. Now was the time Danny could let out his anger, when Lindsay was not around. He had to be strong for her.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" Danny said "I am going to make him hurt so bad-" Danny was cut off by Mac.

"If you do kill him Danny, that make's you as bad as him." Mac said as Danny looked up at him.

"There is more to Lindsay's story and when you hear it will just make you want to kill him more, but you can't. You have to control it." Mac said.

"What, you know more? You have to tell me!" Danny instructed.

"Its Lindsay story to tell, not mine." Mac said "Here is Lindsay's coat and cell. Go back to Lindsay she needs you."

Danny took the items and walked back to the car. When he unlocked the car he saw Lindsay curled up on the seat. He slowly got her and manoeuvred her onto his lap. She buried herself in his chest and he kissed her forehead, he then put his finger under her chin and lifted it up so they were looking at each other in the eyes. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her slowly, comforting her in the only way he knew how.

**TBC**


	4. Scrub

**I'm here to hurt you**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (still)

Thank-you to everyone for reviewing and a **big big** thank-you to **skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

……………………………………………….

Danny and Lindsay had reached there apartment and Danny was going to take Lindsay to their room and get her settled but she said _no, _she would be fine. So instead he went and made her a cup of tea.

Lindsay walked through the hallway and their bedroom to the bathroom slowly. She sat on the corner of the bathtub remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

As soon as Lindsay had gotten back in the house her uncle had a bucket, mop and cloth wait for her.

"Wa-what's this?" Lindsay asked.

"You're going to clean the bathroom. There is bleach in the cupboard." Jim stated then walked down to the living room to watch TV.

Lindsay walked to the bathroom with the mop, bucket and cloth, still horrified by the sight before her. She was scared about what her uncle might do to her if she told anyone or if she didn't do what he said.

So she bent down on her knees slowly and started to rub with the cloth to try and get the red stains to leave the tiles. Then she got the bleach out and poured it onto the flour.

She spent two hours trying to scrub the blood away and then another hour trying to scrub away the blood that wasn't even there.

"That's enough, go to bed." her uncle instructed.

Lindsay got up off her knees and moved into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her hands. They were both red raw but she didn't feel anything. Everything was black. She felt like she was drowning slowly and she couldn't come to the surface for a single breath.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All the feelings she had that night were what she was feeling now. She got up and went to the sink where she washed her face, trying to wash away her memories.

"Hey, Linds, I'm going to go to the store and pick up some milk. We ran out." Danny said calmly.

Lindsay nodded her head not looking up.

Danny walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned his head in the crook of her neck. She didn't flinch, all the pain she was feeling washed away when Danny was near. His presence brought happiness and peace that washed over her.

Lindsay looked up at Danny who had removed his head and was just staring at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, go." Lindsay told him. Danny nodded slowly, then kissed her forehead and hugged her. He walked out the bathroom and out of the apartment.

Then extremely slowly the pain came back. All she needed was Danny to make it go away again.

**TBC **


	5. The Past

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Big thanks to **Skilletswhisper06** for the beta

**A/N: **Big huge thanks to everyone and anyone who has commented! I love to see what people think. Keep them coming!!!

**A/N 2: Lindsay does become more in character soon. **

…………………………………………..

After Danny had left Lindsay tried to sleep but she couldn't; she needed to feel safe and with Danny not here she didn't feel safe. She went into the living room and sat down on the sofa but had to get up because the phone was ringing.

She moved quickly to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, princess." came a calm voice.

Lindsay froze and couldn't say anything.

"Now Lindsay, I think it's safe to say that you didn't tell me about you fiancé because you want him safe, correct?" came the calm voice again.

"Yeah, maybe I don't want you in my life." Lindsay said standing up for herself

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, princess. Now if you want you precious Danny to stay safe, than you won't tell him anything about me or what happened when you were fifteen and so on." Jim said.

"You won't do anything." Lindsay replied.

"Oh you'd be surprised, you know what I am capable of, princess, and if you don't believe me here is some proof. I can see your Danny walking out of the store with a milk carton, he only needs to walk a few more metres and I have a clear shot." Jim said.

"NO!" Lindsay shouted. "He doesn't know anything and he won't find out!"

"That's my little girl." Jim calmly said again. "Now behave, don't tell Danny and everything will work out for the best. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight, princess."

_Beep beep beep_

Lindsay just stood there, trying to contemplate what was going on. She moved slowly into her and Danny's bedroom and then walked over to the bed and got changed into her pyjamas. She slid under the covers and waited for Danny to come home.

Ten minutes later Lindsay heard the key in the front door and footsteps going into the kitchen, then making their way to the bedroom. Lindsay turned on her side as Danny walked into the room; he went over to the bed and sat down behind where Lindsay was lying.

Danny moved over and put his hand on Lindsay's thigh as he lay down.

**FLASHBACK **

It had been a month since Jim killed Lindsay's aunt. Her parents weren't back yet because her grandpa in Texas had suddenly fallen extremely ill. So they left Lindsay in the care of Jim.

Lindsay lay in bed when she heard the door creak open. She turned her head to see her uncle coming into the room and she sat up.

"Princess, lie back down." Jim instructed her.

Lindsay did what she was told, afraid that if she didn't he might kill her.

Jim then sat down behind Lindsay and put his hand on her thigh, as he started to lie down next to her. He then kissed her shoulder blade, and then he moved to her face. Lindsay tried to push him off her but he was ten times stronger than her.

He pushed her down and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, it will be over soon."

And that's when the tears started to fall.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Lindsay flinched at Danny's touch, and he saw this and decided to back off.

"I'm going to go sleep on the sofa." Lindsay said as she started to get up.

"Naw, I will, you won't get a good sleep on it." Danny said as he got up, having no idea why he was sleeping on the couch.

As soon as Lindsay heard the door close the tears came. They wouldn't stop, they were like a tap that was stuck and wouldn't turn off.

Danny was on the other side of the door and heard the person that mattered most in the world crying and he didn't know why. He wanted to just go in there and make all the pain she had go away. But instead he gave her the space that she asked for and laid down on the sofa.

**TBC **

**A/N 3: I am sorry if this chapter offended anyone in anyway. **


	6. Aunt Moree why did i agree?

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing

Big thanks to **Skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

A/N: big thank-you to **Skylar87**, **Horsefan520**, **spaz19892000**, **iheartCSI4326** and **Briee** for reviewing.

Lindsay hadn't seen Danny that morning, because he had to go into work early. Lindsay walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Montana _

_First, good morning _

_You have to eat okay?_

_I will see you soon_

_With all my love _

_Danny _

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lindsay said to herself as she tossed her head back, smiling.

She then went a put two pieces of bread in the toaster and sat down and read the note to herself again.

………………………….

After she had had her breakfast, at least the food she could hold down, she still had the past day's events stuck in her head. She couldn't stop remembering.

FLASHBACK

A fifteen year old Lindsay walked through the front door to her parent's house. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her parents with her aunt and uncle looking at papers.

"What! No, um, hello." Lindsay said as everyone turned their heads.

"Hello baby girl." Said Lindsay's father.

"Hey Daddy." She replied "What's going on?"

Lindsay's mom came over and kissed Lindsay's head.

"Now what would you say if your daddy and I got away for a break?"

"Mom that's great. Where are you going to go? Wait, where am I going to go?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, we were thinking that your aunt Moree and your uncle Jim could stay here with you, if that's okay with you. And we are not sure where we are going." Her mother said.

"Yeah that should be…okay." she replied, Lindsay then looked at her aunt's happy face.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Why did I agree? _Lindsay asked herself.

She went into her bedroom and got changed and then left the apartment to go to the lab.

…………………………………….

Lindsay was in the elevator of the lab when the doors _dinged _and Stella jumped in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Just thought I would come in, finish some stuff here from yesterday." Lindsay replied.

Stella turned and hugged Lindsay.

"What's that for?" Lindsay asked.

"For you being you. Just remember everything will be fine." Stella said.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Mac asked when the elevator doors opened.

"Well…I—" Lindsay started.

"Get in my office now!" Mac said angrily.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: **Okay it's not the best chapter but I am finished school for the Easter holidays. Yay. Anyway I hope you like it.


	7. Tears and pain

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N**: Thanks to **Skilletswhipser06** for the beta

…………………………………………

Lindsay walked into Mac's office slowly followed by the rest of the team. She sat down and looked her boss straight in the eye.

"What you said was not true Lindsay." Mac said with a stern look on his face.

"What are you talking about Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"Yesterday after you left I had a search put up to try and find Jim, but this morning you called my superior and told him the search was not necessary. Why?" Mac asked.

"It wasn't necessary, I don't think that Jim needs to be found. He hasn't done anything." _I can't tell them, I'm trying to protect them. This is all for the best._

"Now that's a lie." Mac said under his breath.

"I do not want a search set up, end of conversation! Now if you will excuse me I need to get some of my stuff and leave!" Lindsay yelled as she stormed out of the room.

_I can't deal with anyone right now_ Lindsay thought as she walked into the bathroom. As she paced the small confined space the tears came. The tears from all the years of trying to hold the entire hurt in fell like a waterfall. She slowly went over to the wall to try and hold herself up.

That idea failed as she slid to the floor. Soon reality came as she remembered that the rest of her friends, actually her new family, were all in the other room. _Pull yourself together Lindsay. _

Ten minutes later Lindsay left the bathroom and walked into her and Danny's shared office.

"Hey where did you go?" Danny asked.

"No where." Lindsay looked down picking up her jacket.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Danny asked.

"What? I'm not." Lindsay said.

"Linds," Danny's serious tone meant he wanted to talk.

"Look Danny, all you need to know is that everything will turn out okay. It will just be fine." She said as she dropped her head _Oh no tears are coming again. _"I-ah need to get out of here, I'll see you tonight." she said as she went over and gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips, he then hugged her as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Then she pulled away and walked quickly out of the room.

……………………………….

**TBC**


	8. Telling Stella

**I'm here to hurt you**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks again to **Skilletswhipser06** for the beta.

…………………………

"Linds, where are you going?" Stella said as she walked through the lab, putting her coat on.

"Oh…I'm just going to go for a little walk." Lindsay replied.

"Hey, can I come with you? I need a little fresh air." Stella asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." Lindsay said.

…………………………

As Stella walked through the doors of her office she saw Mac, Hawkes and Flack waiting for her.

"Why hello, fellow co-workers." Greeted Stella.

"Are you going somewhere?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some fresh air with Lindsay." Stella explained.

"Good, so Lindsay has to be with someone all times. Got it." Mac said.

"Yeah, you still haven't told us why yet." Flack said. 

"Let's just say that as long as Jim is in New York Lindsay is in danger." Mac explained vaguely.

"Kay, well I better get going. See you guys soon." Stella said as she left the room.

……………………….

"Linds, sorry I took so long. Mac needed to talk to me." Stella said.

"Oh that's fine." Lindsay answered.

"So, a lot's been going on today. You want to talk?" Stella asked hoping she would.

"Yeah a lot has happened today." Lindsay said. "If I tell you this Stel, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Stella nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it all started when I was fifteen….."

………………….

"Oh my God Lindsay. I can't even comprehend what you are feeling right now." Stella said as she looked over at Lindsay who had tears falling from her eyes. "Linds, we have to tell someone."

"NO!" Lindsay said loudly. "You can't, okay? Jim he called me and told me he would hurt Danny if anyone finds out. I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Linds, you're just playing into his hands. You need to tell someone." Stella pleaded.

"Stel, I will do something soon. Okay, I just need…time. Please Stel."

"If he calls again you tell me straight away." Stella said.

"Okay. You need to get back to work." Lindsay said looking at her watch.

"Whoops, Mac's going to have my head over this!" Stella said. "I will see you soon."

"Bye Stel." Lindsay said as she walked on down the street.

Soon Lindsay could tell there was someone following her. She turned her head and saw him, the one man that would make her feel as small and worthless as a mouse.

"Hello princess." said a deep voice.

**TBC**

Okay I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm back at school so I won't update as regularly as I want to. **Please R&R**


	9. Jim's attack

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing- Still

**A/N: **Thanks to **Shan** for the Beta.

"_Hello princess." said a deep voice._

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked in a weak voice

"If I remember correctly I told you not to tell anyone or your precious Danny gets it." Jim said with a wide grin on his face

"No you said that if I told him then he wouldn't be safe" Lindsay explained trying to stay strong

"Well I changed the rules" Jim replied

"Please don't hurt him." Lindsay said as the tears began to fall.

"Aw… Princess I don't want to hurt him. I want to hurt you, and to hurt you I have to hurt Danny. That's just how the cookie crumbles." Jim said looking Lindsay in the eye. "Now I think its time you have a little sleep. Come with me"

Jim put out his hand as Lindsay shook her head.

"I'm not a little girl anymore you can't control me" Lindsay insisted

"No your not a little girl anymore but I can control you when Danny's life is on the line. Now come with me we can go to a café and discuss what's going to happen to Danny"

"Okay" Lindsay agreed as Jim led her into a nearby café.

Jim led Lindsay to a small table where they both sat.

"Hey what can I get for you two?" A small waitress came over and asked

"I'll just have a strong black coffee and …" Jim said in a commanding voice

"I will just have water" Lindsay said

"Okay I will have them over in a minute" the small waitress said

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom I'm not feeling to good." Lindsay said

"Okay leave your bag here, I don't want you making any phone calls" Jim said as Lindsay got up.

Lindsay walked into the bathroom slowly; she looked around observing her surroundings. She went to the sink and turned the tap on. She watched the water run slowly, it looked free and very forceful. She washed her face. Then turned off the tap. _The running water may be free and forceful but that could easily be turned off by someone who is stronger and more forceful._ Lindsay thought to herself _Im the running water. _

Meanwhile in the café the waitress gave him the coffee and water. He looked around as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took two out and crushed them on the table and placed them in the full glass of water.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

"Drink up, you said you weren't feeling well so you have to keep your fluids up" Jim instructed

Lindsay nodded as she took the glass and drank the whole glass of water.

"So let's talk Princess" Jim said with a smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay and Jim were still talking, about what Jim was going to do.

"No just leave Danny out of it" Lindsay said with a yawn.

"Let's take a walk" Jim said as he went and paid for the coffee.

Lindsay stumbled out of the café and onto the street.

"Feeling sleepy there are we princess?" Jim asked

"Yeah. What did you do to me?" Lindsay asked, stumbling over her feet.

"I drugged you" Jim said "That's the only way I can get you to come with me"

"You're sick. You ne-need help." Lindsay said nearly falling over.

"Just let go Princess" Jim said as he caught Lindsay who had collapsed into a drugged sleep.

"Lets get you to somewhere comfortable" Jim said but was soon interrupted by a the waitress.

"Sir is she okay. I was looking out the window and saw her collapse. Do you want me to call 911" she asked frantically.

"No. she's ill, she is on these drugs that make her fall asleep a lot. Im her uncle I came here to help her" Jim said calmly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want any help to get her home?" The waitress asked

"No we'll be alright" Jim said with a smile as he picked Lindsay up and carried her to his car.

Stella walked through the halls of the lab when she bumped into Mac.

"Hey Mac. Lindsay told me what happened when she was younger" Stella said with a frown on her face

"Okay I think she needed to tell someone" Mac replied

"Yeah and I was the person there when she opened up" Stella said as they walked in unison through the halls

"Where is she now" Mac asked

"I left her she said I needed to get back to work" Stella replied

"WHAT" Mac shouted "You left her?"

"She'll be fine she is in the public" Stella responded

"Let's hope so…I need to make a call" Mac said as he walked quickly to his office and closed the door and the blinds.

He went and sat down at his desk and picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"De faro" A deep gruff voice greeted

"It's Mac. Do you have anything?"

"I lost track of him about an hour ago but I'm looking for him now. I also have found where he has been staying. I'll swing by the lab and give you more information okay"

"Okay quickly because I have no idea where she is" Mac said

"Okay I will keep in touch. Talk to you later" Said De faro as he hung up.

Mac sat back in his chair and breathed in deeply.

"Mac I can't get a hold of Montana" Danny said in a desperate voice.

"Okay can you get everyone together we will be having a visitor soon" Mac said.

**TBC**

**Okay hello everyone. More will be coming soon. I give you all permission to kill Jim. **


	10. Becoming Real

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **big thanks to **Skilletswhisper06 **for the beta.

……………………………….

A built man walked through the crime lab and straight into Mac's office which held the team if CSIs.

"Mac." he greeted.

"Markus." Mac said sternly. "Everyone, this is Special Agent Markus De Faro. He has been tracking Jim for a week now."

Markus nodded.

"As I told Mac on the phone, I have lost Jim…but I know where he has been staying, which could help us." Markus informed everyone.

"Stella, I think now is the time you tell everyone about what Jim did to Lindsay and her family." Mac told her.

Stella nodded, knowing exactly how everyone was going to react.

………………………………………

"That son of a bitch! How could he do that to her?" Danny shouted in a pissed off fluster as he rubbed his face.

"He is scum." Flack pointed out.

"When we find him I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make him hurt so much!" Danny said as he punched the wall.

"Danny, we need to concentrate on finding Lindsay." Stella said.

Danny nodded.

"Let's get to Jim's apartment." De Faro said.

………………………………………………………..

Mac, Markus, Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Danny all walked into Jim's apartment. It was old and dusty and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Markus walked around and saw pictures of Lindsay.

"Looks like Jim has had Lindsay under surveillance for a while."

"Hey guys, look at this. It's a prescription receipt to a pharmacy down the road." Hawkes informed everyone.

"Okay, Danny, Flack and Stella, you go to the chemist. We'll look around for more and meet you at the lab." Mac told everyone.

……………………………………………

Danny, Flack and Stella walked into the pharmacy, where only a few people stood about.

"Hey, do you have a guy named Frank who works here?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Can I ask why you want to know?" asked the guy at the front desk.

"He filled out this prescription for a suspect of ours." Flack said, holding up his badge.

"Okay sure, I'll go get him."

A few minutes later a small man appeared from the back of the store.

"How can I help you officers?" Frank asked.

"Did you fill out this prescription?" Danny asked holding the piece of paper up.

"Yes, it's for Ambien" Frank said.

"What is Ambien and what does it do?" Flack asked.

"Ambien is a sedative, also called a hypnotic. It's used to treat people with insomnia. You normally take with a full glass of water. If you don't get a full seven to eight hours sleep after taking it, the person doing so can get amnesia and forget what happened before she took it." Frank explained.

"How did you know it was a she who was taking it?" Danny asked.

"The man said his niece had trouble sleeping and needed help. He sounded sincere."

"They always do." Stella said.

"Shouldn't I have given him the prescription?" Frank asked.

"He's a killer. So no." Danny said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh…is there any way I could help you?" Frank insisted.

"Did he say if he was going anywhere with her?" Flack asked.

"Yeah… a café…I think its called Michelle's. It's down the road."

"Lindsay and I walked near there." Stella said. "Sir, would you mind coming with us?"

"Oh yes, I'll come and help you." Frank said as they left the pharmacy.

…………………………………………………

They all walked down to the café and looked through the window but didn't see Lindsay and Jim.

Flack walked in.

"Excuse me miss." Flack asked, showing his badge. "We're looking for two of your customers. An older male and a young female. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes."

"Oh yeah, she was sick." The waitress said, "She collapsed and he said that she was sick and had to take these drugs that would make her fall asleep a lot."

"Did you see what way they went or what car they were getting into?" Danny asked.

"Oh, um, no." the waitress informed them.

"Helpful. Can we see your surveillance tapes?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Go through there and ask Bobby." the waitress directed.

They all nodded as they walked through.

They rewound the tape and found where Lindsay went into the bathroom and Jim was putting something in her drink.

"Frank. What happens when you crush Ambien?" Stella asked.

"Too much of the drug is released at once, it works quicker but can be dangerous."

"We need to get to the lab." Danny said as he got up and walked out the café.

……………………………………………

"Did you guys find anything?" Stella asked.

"No, not much. You?" Markus said.

"Jim drugged Lindsay to take her with him. Then nothing. These surveillance tapes didn't show which way he took her." Danny explained.

"We will find her, Danny." Mac said. "Wait a sec."

"What is it, Mac?" Stella asked.

"We have a message here from an unknown source." Mac informed everyone as he opened it.

_Hello everyone…Danny._

_You want to see Lindsay click here_

_JIM _

Mac clicked on the line and opened a window which held a video.

In the video Lindsay was lying on a bed knocked out to the world as Jim walked in. Jim went over and sat next to Lindsay he took her had and started to softly rub her skin.

"It's so soft isn't it, Danny?" Jim said with a smile on his face. He then kissed her hand "She looks a lot like her aunt." Jim then looked straight at the camera.

"Your time is running out…Tick, tock, tick, tock."

"Goodbye."

Then the video was over…

**TBC**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

Hello fellow readers and reviewers. I am really thankful for all the review. Big huge smile I hope everyone is on board with me for a longer story. Oh yes more Angst and Danny and Lindsay love.

I am going to make the story longer. That means more Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Markus, Flack, Stella, and Hawkes and how could I forget…JIM.

I hope everyone is on board for more. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share please PM me.

Lyss

P.S. I want to let everyone know I don't like Jim either.


	12. BANG BANGBOOM

**I'm here to hurt you**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to **Skilletswhipser06 **for the beta.

………………………………………

"Mac, we've traced the video to a warehouse." Markus informed everyone.

"You were tracing our computer systems?" Stella said.

"Yes. I was also tracing the phone lines just in case he called." Mac stated.

"If you want to get him we need to leave now!" Markus told everyone as he headed out the door.

………………………………………………..

The team made their way into the parking garage. They all got in their allocated cars. Danny rode with Mac and Markus, Stella was with Flack and Hawkes.

"Look, Danny, I know you want to get Lindsay back but don't get to-"Markus started.

"Get to what?' Danny interrupted. "Personal? This is personal! She is my future wife; I love her with everything I got! If he hurts her again I swear I will kill him!" Danny said in a burst of anger

Markus nodded. "If I was in your position I would do the same thing. Mac, backups on the way."

…………………………………

They arrived at the rundown warehouse and everything was dark except for one room.

"I'm guessing that's where they are." Flack said.

"Well, let's go then." Danny said, grabbing the gun from his holster.

"No, Danny, wait for the backup. We don't know if Jim has left any traps or bombs." Markus warned Danny.

_I'm only a short distance away from her and I am not allowed to save her _Danny thought.

A few minutes later backup arrived.

"Hello, I hear we have a hostage." said one of the SWAT guys. Stella nodded. "Well we're going to get one of the mini cameras in and have a look around the room that's lit up."

Ten minutes later the same guy came over to them.

"This guy is good. We looked at the door; he has a gun which has a string attached to the trigger and also to the door handle. Also the window has been shut with something very strong"

"Wait, what about the Lindsay? And can't we just go up there and lie on the floor and open the door?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we're planning to do that. And the girl looks like she is knocked out."

The SWAT guy had gone back to the rest of his team as Danny decided what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go and get her." Danny said.

"Danny, don't be stupid, there could be other things in there and by the signs they don't know where in the building Jim is." Mac said grabbing Danny's arm.

"That's a risk I am willing to take." Danny said as he ran into the building.

"Is that idiot one of yours?" The SWAT guy asked.

"Yeah, and don't call him an idiot, you don't see me saying that to you." Mac told them. "I'll go in after him."

Mac ran in after Danny.

………………………………………………..

"Danny!" Mac yelled.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as Mac ran up the stairs and saw Danny lying on the floor. "Get down!"

"I'm coming to help you, you idiot." Mac said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, on three…one…two..." Danny pulled the door knob and as soon as he did that a loud bang was heard.

A few seconds later Mac and Danny were on their feet with their guns in their hands. After Mac had cleared the room Danny went straight over to Lindsay.

"Linds, baby…" Danny said as he softly caressed her face.

"Remember not to wake her up, we want her to remember. She might have some information." Mac said.

Danny leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her nose and picked her up. As soon as she was off the bed Mac saw something.

"RUN!" Mac yelled as Danny looked down at the bed.

They both sprinted out of the room and down the stairs when everything went bright.

-BOOM-

**TBC **


	13. What went Boom

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Big thanks to **Shan **for the beta

………………………………………………

-BOOM-

Flack, Stella, Hawkes and Markus watched the top of the warehouse burn.

"Oh my God" Stella said as she covered her mouth.

"It's okay Stel there fine" Hawkes reassured her.

Flack started to run with Markus into the burning warehouse to try and find there friends. When another explosion took hold inside the warehouse.

"Fuck" Flack yelled "we need to get them out of there".

Markus ran further into the warehouse with Flack trailing behind him; he spotted the three people they were looking for. Mac was bending down trying to shield himself from the flames. While Danny was covering Lindsay with his coat and body to try and protect her from anything.

"Guys quick let's get outta here" Flack yelled.

"Get down here another bomb is going to go off any second" Mac yelled back as Markus and Flack ran over to them and ducked.

Like Mac said another bomb went off a few floors above them.

"What the hells going on" Markus asked

"He has bombs on every level which go off every thirty seconds. We need to time this" Danny said as he stood up and crouched as he bent back down to pick Lindsay up.

"On three we run down to the ground level and run for the exit" Mac yelled "One…Two…Three"

All three of the ran down to the next level as the next bomb went off nearly engulfing the whole building in flames.

A few minutes later Stella saw people coming from the warehouse. First it was Markus who was helping Mac out. Then Flack who was helping Danny carry Lindsay out of the building. Hawkes ran over and helped Flack and Danny with Lindsay.

"Hawkes is she alright" Danny asked before his coughing fit took hold.

"She is breathing normally, she looks fine. You did a good job of shielding her from smoke Danny" Hawkes said

"I try" Danny smirked

"Lets get everyone checked out properly at a hospital" Markus informed everyone.

……………………………………………………………………….

Danny and Mac sat in the corner of the room with oxygen masks on their faces. While Flack and Markus were playing cards on a nearby table, Hawkes was outside talking to the doctor about Lindsay's condition and Stella was sitting on the end of Lindsay's bed watching her sleep.

Hawkes walked in and sat down on the chairs neighboring Mac and Danny.

"What did they say doc" Danny asked in a more husky voice due to the smoke inhalation.

"The doctor said she should be fine…she needs to stay overnight then should be good to go home tomorrow"

Danny nodded.

"Flack any news on Jim" Stella asked

"No, we think he left an hour before we showed up" Flack informed everyone. "Who's up for coffee?"

There was a sudden chorus of "yes' "going around the room as Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Mac and Markus left the room.

Danny took off his oxygen mask and moved to where Stella was sitting, he took Lindsay's hand and rubbed small circles on the palm of her hand. He then lied down and rested on her stomach.

An hour later Danny felt a hand playing with his hair. He shifted his head and saw that Lindsay was wide awake.

"Baby how long have you been awake for" Danny asked as he sat up and moved closer to her.

"About ten minutes I didn't want to wake you "Lindsay said in a croaky voice. " They haven't got Jim yet have they?"

"Na…but as long as your with me your safe I will not let him hurt you again" Danny said as the anger came into his eyes.

Lindsay lifted her hand and softly caressed his cheek.

"I know" Lindsay said softly with a smile on her face. Danny lent down and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. He put his arms around her tightly and swore he would never let her get hurt again.

**TBC **


	14. Mystery Woman

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Big huge enormous thanks to **Skilletswhisper06** for the beta.

……………………………………………………

Markus, Stella, Flack and Hawkes all walked into Danny and Lindsay's apartment with their bags.

"Okay I want you guys to look around the place make sure that there is nothing out of the ordinary. Then get set up." Markus ordered as his phone rang.

"M'kay." Flack agreed as he moved around into the lounge room with Stella and Hawkes.

"Yeah…everything looks good…they should be arriving in half an hour…yes …okay see you then, sir…goodbye."

"I wonder who he was talking about." Stella said to herself.

"Probably his boss." Flack replied.

"Would you two get back to work?" Hawkes said.

"Yes, Hawkes." Flack and Stella whined in unison.

………………………………………………………………..

Half an hour later there was a knock on the front door and Mac, Danny and Lindsay walked in.

"We're home!" Danny happily said.

"Thank God." Lindsay said resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

Mac walked straight to Markus.

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"Yes, the area is secure." Markus replied in a dull tone.

…………………………………………………………………..

"So how are you guys feeling?" Stella asked.

"Good. A bit croaky, but okay." Danny replied "How about you, Montana?"

"Okay." Lindsay yawned "I am feeling a little tired though."

"C'mere. I'm going to take you to bed you need your sleep." Danny decided as he got up. Lindsay shook her head as Danny picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

A few minutes later Danny entered the living room with everyone else seated.

"She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow." Danny told everyone.

"She needs her sleep." Stella said as Danny sat down next to her.

"So what's going on with the sleeping arrangements?" Danny asked.

"Well we will just take it in shifts if that's okay. We will just be going in twos just to watch over the place." Flack informed Danny.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"Just let it ring out, the answering machine will get it." Danny told everyone.

"You have reached Danny and Lindsay, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone." Lindsay's voice rang through the apartment as everyone turned to look at the answering machine.

Beep

"You look a lot like your aunt, Lindsay." A soft woman's voice came through the answering machine. "She was really pretty, must be why Jim took a liken' to ya. Well missy, look here, in the long run you're gonna die. It's gonna be either Jim or me who'll get ya. So I will see ya soon, Lindsay Monroe. Goodbye."

Everyone just stared into space as Danny got up and ran into the bedroom.

**TBC **


	15. Finding Out

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything

**A/N:** Thanks to **Alicia (Skilletswhisper06)** for the beta.

……………………………………………………………………..

Danny ran into his and Lindsay's bedroom he was closely followed by Mac. He swung the door open to see Lindsay sound asleep. Danny sighed heavily.

"Danny..." Mac started, "Did you leave the window open?"

Danny's head darted up as he looked across the room and saw one of the windows wide open.

"No." Danny plainly answered. Soon Stella came to the door.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, Stel. Lindsay's fine." Mac answered.

Stella nodded her head as she headed out of the bedroom and back into the living room to tell everyone Lindsay was okay.

"It would be safer for Lindsay to sleep on the couch so she is in the open and we can all see her." Mac explained.

Danny nodded as he went over to Lindsay and brushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes. He sat down slowly so she wouldn't wake up.

"I will print the room and see if I can find anything." Mac said as he started to walk out of the bedroom.

Danny breathed in heavily as he started to remember what had happened over the past few days and how close he came to losing Lindsay.

"Danny. What are you doing?" Lindsay asked sleepily.

"Hey…go back to sleep."

Lindsay shook her head like a five year old. 

"…I want you to sleep on the couch so I can watch you and make sure nothing happens to you." Danny said as he stood up and leaned down to pick Lindsay up. She put her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?" Lindsay asked softly as Danny's body tensed

"I could have lost you." Danny said as his eyes started to well up with tears, a few escaped the barriers.

Lindsay cupped his face as she wiped away his tears. "But I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." Danny warned as Lindsay nodded.

"Now where are you carrying me too, cowboy?"

Danny laughed as he bent down so Lindsay could pick up a blanket. Danny stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room where everyone was seated.

"You can't walk now, Lindsay?" Flack said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I was going to walk and then he swept me off my feet." Lindsay explained.

"Where's Mac?" Danny asked.

"He got a call…he had to go back to the lab to get his kit to process something." Stella said looking down at her lap.

"Oh, okay." Lindsay said as Danny put her down on a chair. She rested her head on the pillow behind her.

After ten minutes of small talk Lindsay drifted of to sleep. Hawkes took out his cell phone and called a familiar number. "Hey Mac. Lindsay's out like a light."

A minute later Mac came through the front door with his kit.

"I'm going to go process and see if I can find any prints." Mac explained as he walked out of the room.

"Guys, I don't want to tell Lindsay about that woman, okay?"

"Are you sure Danny? Lindsay might want to know." Flack said.

"Yeah. I'm doing it so she feels safe. She has been through so much over the past few days. She needs to relax; it's for her own good."

Minutes pasted as Mac came back out.

"I found some prints. I'm going to run them through AFIS. I should have the results tomorrow" Mac explained to the group. "I will see you all tomorrow."

"I need to get going too." Markus said.

"See ya, Mac and Markus." the group echoed.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Lindsay woke up to see Flack lying on the floor asleep as well as Hawkes who was next to him. Stella was lying on the other couch. Lindsay then looked up to and saw Danny sitting there staring at her.

"Good morning, cowboy."

"Good morning, my Montana." Danny said with a smile.

Lindsay glanced over the room and saw a flashing number one on the answering machine. She got up and walked over to the answering machine.

"What are you doing, Montana?" Danny asked.

"Well we have a message here."

"Wait, don't, it was one of those telemarketers." Danny said loudly, getting up.

Lindsay laughed as she turned around to block Danny from deleting the message.

"Then why are you acting like that?" Lindsay said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, because I have decided that telemarketers are bad."

Lindsay laughed as she turned back around.

"Montana, trust me don't listen to it."

Lindsay just shook her head and pressed the play button.

"You look a lot like your aunt, Lindsay. She was really pretty, must be why Jim took a liken' to ya. Well missy, look here, in the long run you're gonna die. It's gonna be either Jim or me who'll get ya. So I will see ya soon, Lindsay Monroe. Goodbye."

**TBC**


	16. Reaction

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to Alicia (Skilletswhisper06) for the beta.

………………………………………………………….

Lindsay stood in shock. She stepped back slowly.

"Lindsay," Danny quietly said as he lightly touched her arm, as soon as she felt his touch she flinched away from him. Lindsay looked down as tears came to her eyes.

"Mont-Lindsay… I'm so, so sorry." Danny whispered.

"D-Don't!" Lindsay yelled.

"You weren't meant to hear that." Danny stated as Lindsay spun around with an angry look on her face.

"I wasn't meant to hear that?" Lindsay yelled. "I think I have a right to hear that! It wasn't your choice to decided whether or not I was to hear that." Lindsay indicated to the answering machine.

"I can't…I have so many mixed feelings at the moment. I don't know whether to feel scared for my life or that I should be angry at you and let me guess, everyone else in this room!" Lindsay yelled loudly waking up Stella, Hawkes and Flack.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flack asked.

"I'm going for a walk…without any of you!" Lindsay said, walking into her bedroom with the telephone.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Danny's body tensed as he clenched his jaw.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"She found out about that woman who called." Danny told everyone.

"Do you want me to go to her?" Hawkes asked.

"No, I think she needs space." Danny replied as he sat down on the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay sat on the bed as she let the tears fall. She lied down on the bed and curled up into a ball. A few minutes later she sat up and picked up the phone. She dialled a number that had become familiar over the past few days.

"Hello?"

"_Lindsay__, is that you?" _

"Yeah, Markus, it's me."

"_What can I do for you?" _

"I'm pissed and angry and scared and need a walk. And you need to take me."

"_You found out about the call__, huh? Um…how about instead of that walk I pick you up in ten minutes, we can go to the lab and you can get away from everyone for a little while. Maybe you can calm down and figure out what you want to do." _

"Okay…that sounds good. Bye." Lindsay hung the phone up as she sniffed.

……………………………………………………………………

Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Stella all heard a knock on the door. Flack grabbed his gun as he walk over slowly. He opened the door and there stood Markus.

"Markus, what are you doing here?" Flack asked.

"Um…I'm here to pick up Lindsay."

"You're here to pick up Lindsay," Danny repeated.

"She needs time to come to terms with what's going on. She has gone through a whole lot over the past few weeks." Markus replied as he yelled for Lindsay.

Lindsay walked out of the bedroom. Danny could tell she had been crying due to her puffy red eyes.

"Okay, let's get going." Markus led Lindsay out of the apartment before he closed the door he decided to tell Danny where they would be "We'll be at the lab." Markus said with a sigh "Don't worry Danny, she will be fine."

…………………………………………………………….

**TBC**


	17. I Love You

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to Alicia (Skilletswhisper06) for the beta.

………………………………………

Mac sat in his office. He had run the fingerprints he found through AFIS, and was now looking at a picture of the woman that called.

"So is that the woman that called?" Lindsay voice cut through the silence.

"I'm pretty sure, her name is Rebecca Dobson. She is forty three, not married and has no affiliation with Jim." Mac explained to Lindsay and Markus.

Lindsay nodded slowly. "Then how the hell does she know about me? She mentioned Jim in the message to, so she obviously does have an affiliation with Jim!" Lindsay yelled.

"Hey I thought you were coming here to calm down a bit." Markus said as he turned to look at Lindsay as she breathed in deeply.

"I'll go to her last known address and see if she is there." Markus volunteered as he started to walk out of the office. "Lindsay, I know it's hard, but try to relax."

"Yeah, thanks."

Lindsay sat down in a chair opposite Mac. "Is there anything you need me to do?" Lindsay asked.

"Stella called; she told me that you bit Danny's head off." Mac said.

"I think I had a right to." Lindsay told her boss.

"He was only trying to protect you; he loves you Lindsay. Don't push him away when you need him most."

Lindsay looked down as tears came to her eyes. "I need him, I really do. I just… don't think he needs me dragging him down with all this stuff."

Mac shook his head as he got up. "Come with me."

Lindsay stood up and followed Mac into one of the labs.

"I found a hair when I was having a look around the window. It wasn't a hair from Danny or yourself. It was a long dark brown hair. I want you to see if it comes back to Rebecca Dobson."

Lindsay nodded as she put on her lab coat and went off to work.

………………………………………………

"It was Rebecca Dobson's hair." Lindsay said as she handed Mac a file as Mac nodded. 

"Mac…can you take me back home?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure just let me get my coat."

………………………………………………

Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Danny all sat down in the living room, when the doorbell rang through the apartment.

Danny got up and quickly swung the door open. He was surprised to see her standing there with a smile that told him she was sorry.

He stepped out the door and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I shouldn't have snapped at you." she said,

"I love you, Montana." Danny said as he kissed her forehead.

**TBC**

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	18. Talk

**I'm here to hurt you **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** big thank you to Skilletswhisper06 for the beta.

Life was hard at the moment for Lindsay Monroe. Memories of her past began to resurface, there was a crazy lady out to get her, and her worst nightmare had come back into her life.

She was supposed to be happy; she was getting married soon to the love of her life. Yet to be happy it meant she had to deal with everything that had happened to her.

Lindsay sat huddled on her bed. Twenty four/seven she was being followed, looked after, and babied. This was her alone time.

Suddenly she could hear the light tapping on the bedroom door. She could tell it was Danny, whenever he would knock on her door he would knock five times then wait a few seconds then knock again twice. It was their thing. She gave a slight smile as he entered the room.

Lindsay saw he was carrying something. A plate with a sandwich on it.

"I'm not hungry." Lindsay said softly.

"You have to eat." Danny replied in a worried tone. "Why don't you eat it, you're always hungry." Lindsay said as she leaned back on her arms.

"I may always be hungry, but I am willing to starve so you can eat this sandwich." Danny joked as Lindsay took half the sandwich off the plate and started eating.

After Lindsay had finished eating her sandwich, she and Danny lay back on the bed. A comfortable silence overcame them.

"Mac left said that Markus got a hit... Do you want to talk?" Danny asked as he turned on his side to look at Lindsay

"I don't know" Lindsay sighed as she closed her eyes "I feel like I'm dragging you down with all this, I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to get hurt or worse. I...I'm scared." She opened her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You will never lose me; you can't get rid of me that easily." Danny replied as he wiped the tear away "I will always be here to wipe your tears away, and make you happy. Now let's get up and have a stroll."

"Have a stroll?" Lindsay questioned as she sat up. "Where?"

"...Around the apartment." Danny got up and held his arm out for Lindsay.

"Oh joy...I've always wanted to do that." Lindsay sarcastically said as Danny grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bedroom to go for a stroll.

"You know, I think we need a bigger apartment...I mean once we're married and start having kids there won't be as much room." Danny suggested as Lindsay looked up at him.

"How many kids are we going to have?" Lindsay asked in interest.

"I think six is a good number." Danny replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Six." Lindsay repeated to herself. "I think we need to have a talk."

**TBC**


End file.
